Sidestories
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Completed. Chapter 13: Trivia things about Prince Freyjadour during the Falena Civil War. Enjoy the last chap for this fic.
1. LymsleiaxFreyjadour

**A childhood time**

"Oh, Brother! There you are!"

Lymsleia ran over the hall and struck the boy with blue-silvery hair. That boy caught her before she fell to the floor. The princess raised her head and looked at him wryly as she saw another girl that about the same age as the boy stood next to him.

"Why you kept hang out with Lyon? It's not fair!" she grumbled as she hugged the boy tightly "You know I need you!"

"Sorry, Lym. But Lyon just lived here and she's still not familiar with the palace…" replied the young prince.

"I'm sorry, Princess…" the Lyon girl bowed to Lym.

Lym only shrugged and grabbed her brother's left hand. "Fine, if you know what your guilt."

"Lym!" Prince Freyjadour pinched his little sister's head softly "Don't be so harsh to Lyon! She's practically our sister too!"

"I don't care," Lym pulled her only brother "You promised to play with me today! C'mon! Let's play hide and seek!"

"Um…Princess…the Prince has a sudden assignment to train his fighting skill today…sparring with me…" interrupted Lyon doubt.

"Whaaaaaat!? Father told you to!?"

Frey only nodded weakly. "I'm sorry, Lym…after tea time, okay? Please understand…" Frey shaved Lym's hair passionately and noticed that some lady-in-waiting came to their way "Look, Miss Celia and Miss Pamela here!"

The three children looked at the lady-in-waiting that ran to them. "Oh, Princess! You're here! Oh, good morning, Prince, Lady Lyon," the two maids bowed respectfully "Your Highness, the tutor that will teach you about art has come. You should meet him."

"Aww, geez…" Lymsleia grumbled and looked at her brother "Hold your promise, Brother!"

"I will. Study hard, okay?" Frey smirked. The two saw the maids brought Lymsleia away and gone at the corner. The silver haired boy looked at the black haired girl next to her, "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry. Her Highness only still jealous because she saw me as sister-rivalry," Lyon chuckled.

"She need to be more mature. She'll be the Queen and all…"

"And she need your affection too, Prince."

Frey laughed a little. "Oh, well, let's go. Father will get mad if we're not hurry."

--

Tea time. Frey and Lyon finished their training. Ferid really meant to make Lyon as a good fighter, since she really had the potential at this. After they changed their sweaty clothes, they went to the porch where they usually have tea time together. Lym was there, with annoyed look.

"You're late, Brother," she grunted "But at least you come. That's good enough."

"I'm sorry," Frey only smirked.

The three having their tea time together. The maid poured the milk tea as Lym ordered and there were many cookies to be eaten. Frey listened to every Lym's story as he sometime give a respond, that sometime also inviting Lyon to join the conversation as well, though Lym tyrannically turned her out.

"Well, I have enough snacks," Lym smiled when she finished her 57th cookies "Let's play!"

"Wait, chew your meal first," said Frey, made the brunette girl sat on the chair a little longer "Then, it is hide and seek? Isn't the palace too big? I mean, it could take hours…"

"That's why I want you to! Beside, you have Lyon help you find me!"

"Alright, alright," Frey hopped off the chair and helped her sister get off too "Okay, you heard her, Lyon."

"Understood, Your Highness," Lyon get off the chair and the three walked together along the hall, left the maids to clean the table.

The spot for the tag is at the stair to the Closed Room. As promised, Frey and Lyon become the devil as Lym hiding. That young princess really good at this. Even Frey need to request help from the soldiers secretly while they're playing.

Lym snuck to the kitchen and enter an empty jar there. Nobody would think anyone while hid in there. And unfortunately, even the maids. They picked the jar and brought it to a carriage.

"This one is quite heavy!"

"Well, we need to send these jars to Lunas. It's an order from Her Majesty Queen Arshtat after all."

"Yeah. For Oracle Haswar, her cousin, right?"

Lym didn't get to know that conversation, though she know that the jars been shaken. But she didn't try to peek, since she's afraid if her brother will found her. While that, Frey and Lyon busy searching around the castle. They won't ask anyone yet, since it'll be unfair for Lym.

But after 3 hours passed, Frey and Lyon gave up. The dinner time almost came and they wonder if the little princess felt hungry.

"Lym! We gave up! You won!" screamed Frey, made every soldiers at the hall startled "C'mon! Please come out!"

"Princess!! Please come out! We gave up already!" added Lyon.

Ferid, Galleon and Zahhak came out of the Queen's Knight's headquarter. They looked each other before approached the two kids.

Ferid squatted in front of his children. "What's wrong? Why are you yelling at the hall?" he asked passionately.

"Oh, Father…we were playing hide and seek with Lym, but she won't come out," explained Frey worried "I have a bad feeling about this."

Ferid staring at Galleon and Zahhak that gave him a concern look. He stood up and patted the hair of their children. "We'll make the soldier seek for her too. Don't worry, we'll find her," he said relaxing.

So, the Palace Guards all seek for the Princess. But even the time has reached dinner time, they still couldn't find her. Now Ferid really worried. Even Arshtat called for her daughter now.

"Lym! Come on, dear, it's almost dinner! Weren't you hungry?" she shouted.

"Don't tell me…she's kidnapped?" murmured Ferid.

"Dear, don't say something like that!" Arshtat glared at her husband, but then she noticed that both Frey and Lyon have a look that they wanted to cry on their cute face. The couple approached them and smiled. "You're not thinking it's your fault, didn't you?" asked Arshtat kind.

"She only too good at hiding. Don't worry," added Ferid.

"…Oh!" Lyon remembered something "Prince, does Princess like to hide in something?"

"Huh? Eh…sometimes she did hide in large vase at the hall…but we're seeking in there, right?" replied Frey.

"How if she's hid in oil jars? Today, Her Majesty sent some oil jars to Lunas…and some of the jars were empty."

Arshtat gasped. "Yes! She might be hiding there! Ferid, let's go to Lunas right away!" the silver haired queen grabbed her husband's arm.

"Calm down, honey," Ferid patted his wife's cheek "If you go as well, the citizen might be worried. Zahhak, let's go. Galleon, you stay here."

"Understood," replied the two elder Queen's Knight.

Ferid and Zahhak come out of the palace together with some knights. They rid their horses quietly so the citizen won't get curious. While that, the condition in the palace getting calm again. Arshtat sighed heavily, and then she noticed that Frey and Lyon missing too.

"Oh, gosh!"

--

Lunas, night time. The soldiers waiting at the entrance of the holy land, while Ferid and Zahhak went to the Oracle Conclave. An elf greeted them and let them enter. They guided to the guest room, where the Oracle herself met them.

"Welcome, Ferid, Sir Zahhak," said Haswar kindly "I know what's happening. I'm a little surprised too…"

"So, you found Lym?" asked Ferid.

Haswar nodded and showing a little girl that sat at the corner of the room. Ferid gasped and smiling relieved as he approached her. "Lym, are you okay?"

The girl raised her head and then quickly fell to her father's chest to begin crying loudly. "Father…I'm scared!!" she cried. Ferid shave her head passionately. "It-It's must be because I'm so rude to Lyon…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm…I'm so harsh to Lyon…I'm also harsh to Brother…since…since he's not getting right to the throne and all…the God m-might be hate me so he made me like this…"

"Lym!!"

The young princess raised her head and found two figures ran toward her. It's her brother and her adopted sister. They looked as pale as death. It seemed that they were riding on a horse that Ferid assigned for Lyon to practice with, since there's some dirt that meant the two sometimes fell down from the horse. Ferid released Lym so Frey could hug her too.

"Lym!! I'm so worried! You're okay, don't you? Anything hurt?" asked the prince hastily.

"B-B-Brother…I'm sorry…"

"You don't need to sorry…If just I could find you earlier, then you won't ended up here…Sorry to be incompetent, Lym…"

"N-No…I should say sorry…Uwaaaaaahhhh…"

The two siblings cried together. Lyon, on the other side, trying to endure her crying with her smile. Ferid, Haswar and Zahhak only smiled relieved to see this tearfully scenery. Finally, Lym getting more mature…

"Brother! There you are!"

The now 20 years old Prince Freyjadour turned around, only to get struck by his little sister again. The navy eyed girl next to him only chuckled to see this scenery.

"Brother! Let's play!" said the newly Queen Lymsleia.

"Your Majesty…" mumbled the young Queen's Knight.

"You're a Queen now, Lym…don't be so childish," sighed Frey.

"Ehehe! Just kidding!" Lym smirked and looked at Lyon, which is getting prettier as time passes "But I really wanted to play with you before you marry certain someone here…"

There's a slight blush on the current Commander of Queen's Knight. "I won't marry her yet…"

Queen Lymsleia chuckled. "Fine. I just remembered a childhood memories, and…"

"And…?"

"Thanks for your kindness all this time," she whispered quietly.

Frey frowned to her, "What? I can't hear you clearly…"

"No, forget it. I kind of shame to repeat it," Lymsleia smirked "Oh, well. Let's have some tea time. We should eat the snack that I imported from Grasslands before it expired!"

**A/N: Another one-shot fic. Hell, I'm waiting for my P3 fic finished betaed, so I made many fics to spare. Reviews me! You can request the next chapter too, since it's kind of sidestories fic. Hehehe! Read another fics of mine, okay?**


	2. TirxRiou and slight TirxKasumi

**Horaah! Chappie 2! Thanks for your request. This chapter about Tir and Riou, and a little Tir x Kasumi. Ugh, I think I'm no good at this genre…oh well. The other should wait, okay? I need inspiration and good mood after all. Okay, read and reviews!**

"Hey, everyone, I'm back."

Riou was back from his short journey, wandering around Dunan. Shu gave his time to refresh his mind, after all, the war and his sister Nanami still in coma. He thought it'll be best to let the hero of Dunan Unification War rest awhile.

As to be assurance so he won't ran away or committed suicide, the brilliance tactician sent the ninjas to spy on him. For a week, its Kasumi turn. The next week will be Sasuke. And the next week Mondo's turn. They have been spying on him for two whole months, and Riou didn't show any sign that he'll do something drastic like suicide or ran away.

Now he's back, but 24 people of the Orange Army looked at him strange, like he was someone from otherworld. Riou realized what made them confused. He smiled a little and rolled his eyes to his new companion that he found just some weeks ago.

"Guys, you might know this person already, but I'll introduce him," he said calmly "This man is Tir McDohl, the missing hero of Gate Rune War."

"Nice to meet you," the man that wearing green bandana nodded "I see some familiar face here…"

"Tir? Is that really you?" asked Viktor, still can't believe the man in front of him.

"Hello, Viktor. And Flik, too. I heard Apple came to help you here…ah, there she is. Hm…Sheena, hey! How do you do!" Tir waved his hand to the blonde man in scarlet turtleneck next to the eyeglasses-wearing woman "And Luc, and Jeane, and Viki too…Many guys that I know joined this army, huh?"

"Long time no see," was the only respond Futch could give, as he too amazed to see that man once again.

"Tir…" called Kasumi from behind the crowd. But seeing that the man too enjoying himself to be able to met his ex-companion at the last war, she gone, left the crowd quietly with her ninja technique.

"Hey, Tir," said Luc, interrupted Jeane that tried to flirt Tir but avoided easily by that young man "I know you glad to meet us, but shouldn't you rest?"

"Hmm…sounds nice, Luc," Tir smirked.

"I've called Hilda that you'll stay at the inn," Apple, that was missing for a moment just now, appeared from behind Riou and Tir "The rest of you could talk with Tir the next day. I'm sure a certain someone here needs to do some counsel with him."

The crowd dismissed as Riou guided Tir to the inn. Hilda gave that young man a small room at the very edge of the hall, which is has the most beautiful view of the yard. Tir sat on his bed, while Riou took a seat on the chair near the bed.

"They're still funny," Tir murmured "Anyway, what is your problem again? Wasn't I has advised you to meet your childhood friend?"

"I wonder what I should do next;" Riou leaned his back against the chair "Do I need to stay, or what?"

"It's up to you. You don't need to copy my lifestyle, become a fisherman at small hidden village, and do nothing but fishing and fishing…If you want to stay in Dunan, why not?"

"I'm afraid I'll be treated differently than before, Tir."

"You mean, treated like hero? Flattered, and people called your name everywhere you stay?"

"Yes…"

"Hmm…" Tir looked at the window for awhile, and then looked at the troubled young man once again "Why don't you traveling around the world?"

"Traveling?" Riou raised his head, looking for hope.

"Since nobody will asked you for any stupid war again, you can see the outside world. Isn't nice? You can go anywhere and anytime. If you want to go to Harmonia, so be it. If you want to see Falena, do it. Nobody could prevent you, because the decision is yours."

Riou thinking about it for awhile. Tir continued. "And you could bring your sister too."

"I need to wait until Nanami awake? Who know when she'll conscious from her coma?"

"Nah, judging from what you tell…you know, the part where 'I have déjà vu that Nanami wandering around the castle. Guess I'm sleepwalk'…I guess it was a REALITY, not your mere hallucination."

"Really?" Riou raised his eyebrows.

"Why don't you check her out?"

"Sounds good," that circlet wearer stood up and pulled the chair to the default place. When he pushed the door to outside, he turned around, made Tir frowned a little. "Is there anything else?" he asked.

"While you here, why don't you visit her?"

Kasumi stood on the rooftop of the castle. Feather was sleep, since today the sunlight was warm enough to make everyone sleep in middle of the day. Mukumuku and Makumaku sometimes flight over there. But when they saw Kasumi, they flied somewhere else.

Kasumi looked down at the castle's yard. People wandering around as usual. Children playing around the gypsies that were practicing for their next performance. Soldiers on their daily patrol. They all do their usual routine.

"Tir…" the ninja girl sighed quietly.

"Yes?"

She gasped and turned around, found the man that she has called the name. Tir approached Kasumi, though he needs some minutes to reach him because the windy and the scary thought of if he fell down. But Kasumi should be able to catch him, right?

Tir smiled to her. "Hey. I thought you'll help Kage at Rokkaku Hamlet," he said calmly, stood next to her.

"The war need to be end," explained Kasumi a little nervous "And beside, it's President Lepant that assigned me…"

"…But Riou choose you. I heard actually Lepant offering Valeria or you," Tir staring at the ninja girl "You're really is skillful until Riou could choose you to work for him."

Kasumi get blushed. "It's nothing."

"Are you happy work for him?"

"Of course," Kasumi nodded "Sometimes, he made me remember how you lead your army. Full of tactic, consideration, and always try the best to reduce casualties."

"Thank you," Tir smirked and looked at Feather, then at Kasumi again "Hey, if Riou has decided what he would do after this…would you mind…"

"…?" Kasumi could felt her heart beating fast. She almost thought that Tir could hear it clearly.

"…visit me at Banner? I have something important to tell you…"

The wind blowing Tir's green bandana. Feather moaning sleepy, made Kasumi's quick answer blurred in his loud voice.

"Yes."

**Ugh! Is it bad? I think I began to hate romance story…or not. Oh well, reviews and request still opened! But I think I'll publish Jowy x Teresa next chappie…oh well, give me suggestion/request for chapter 4! Thank you guys!**


	3. JowyxTeresa

**Tadaaa! We're at the third story! This is, as I told you earlier, is the story about Jowy and Teresa. Sorry to disappoint you guys. But it's not really a continuous story, so the Tir x Riou part ended last chapter. For anyone that want Luc, please wait next chapter, at Friday (maybe...I get exam tomorrow!) and for everyone who want Suiko4, uh...I need to pass. I didn't get to play Suiko4, so I don't understand the characters well. Really sorry Okay, at least enjoy this one.**

**The Wisemail Siblings**

Jowy returned to Kyaro, together with Riou and Nanami. They had spent 5 years exploring the world, and they decided to visit their homeland once after the whole years. Of course, they were changed so much until the townspeople didn't notice them.

Riou was grew his hair until his shoulder. His circlet was still on his forehead, of course, but it's covered with his long fringes. He still used tonfa as his weapon. He grew more inches, became a really pretty mature man with valiant look.

Nanami, at the other side, became so beautiful. People won't notice that she used to be so tomboyish, as she now wear long skirt and she also grew her hair until the waist. Her practice with her tri-sectional staff showing its result. Her body shaped curve and made men drools a lot when they saw her.

Jowy cut his long blonde hair. He became slightly muscly and still taller than Riou. His handsome face still made girl fell in love though. Nobody recognized him as an ex-enemy to Dunan Republic.

The three went to the dojo, smiled widely and release their entire miss to this memorable dojo.

"It's been a long time," Nanami sighed, touched her beloved jars "I'm so missed this house. And Grandpa too…"

"Me too," Riou nodded in agreement.

"Hey, isn't strange?" asked Jowy, investigating the entire house carefully. "No dirt, webs, or dusts. We're leaving this house for years and it still this clean? No way…"

"Hmm…you got a point there…" replied Nanami. She approached the guys and then noticing a letter under the flower vase. "What's this?" she pulled out the letter and opened it.

Jowy and Riou also curious and take a peek too. "It's a stamp from the capital!" said Jowy, remembering the seal on the envelope "Lady Teresa…?"

"Wow, how rare!" Nanami get excited. "She must be telling her men to sometime come here to clean our house! Wow, she's so kind!"

"Read it, Nanami," ordered Riou.

"Hmm…'Dear Riou, Nanami. By the time you read the letter, you must be at home. I'm ordering some of my workers to clean the dojo, and also told them to not move anything from its place. Nothing missed, right?' Oh, yes, Lady Teresa! They didn't steal anything!"

"What could be stole away from old house anyway?" mumbled Jowy, got a hard pinch from Riou.

"Shut up, Jowy! There's more: 'Jowy's with you, right? I'd like him to visit me at Muse. There's something important I should tell him…right away. Please asked him to, okay?'…You heard it right, Jowy," Nanami smirked to see her childhood friend have a confused look at him.

"Why me? Why not Riou? I was her enemy…I even tried to kill her at Jowstone Conference Hill…" asked Jowy.

"Well, you better see her. It's only three days to the capital. We can't drop her request, right?" said Riou with his charming look.

"Oh well, I guess I should…but you guys better go along with me."

--

Muse, the capital of Dunan Republic. The three getting nervous as they have been a very long time not visit this place. They hid their face with traveling cape, so everyone will just thinking they're some adventurers. When they entered the Government's Office, Nanami approached the receptionist.

"We're seeking an audience with President Wisemail," she said in polite way. Very different with her used way to talk.

"Are you making appointment already?" asked the receptionist.

"Just tell her that we're three friends from Kyaro," added Riou impatient.

"Very well. Please come this way."

The receptionist guided the three to the second floor, to the President's Office. She knocked the door firmly and saying with a clear tone, "President, there were 'three friends from Kyaro' that wanted an audience for you."

"Three friends…? Oh, yes. Please, come in," replied the voice from inside.

The receptionist opened the door, let Riou, Nanami and Jowy enter. A beautiful woman sat behind the table. She gasped awhile before stood up and approached the three friends, showing her green suit that matched her well.

"Oh, it's good to see you again, in good condition," greeted the blonde woman. "How have you been doing?"

"Very well, Lady Teresa," Riou nodded and set a deadly smile to her "I see you're in good condition too."

"Anyway, Lady Teresa, why are you calling Jowy?" asked Nanami curious.

"Ah, yes. There was an important matter that I need to tell you," Teresa remembered "You two could hear it as well, don't worry. You can, if just Jowy let you to…" she immediately continued when she saw Riou and Nanami took a few step back.

"Of course," Jowy shrugged "I don't want to hide anything from them."

"Okay, then I guess I should begin from the very first. Why didn't you have a seat? You must be tired stood there."

The three sat on the chairs while Teresa sat on her chair too. She looked at Jowy and sighed heavily before began to tell the story.

"First, I'd like to ask you: did you know who is your father?" she asked "No, not Marcel Atreides. You were born in another family before your mother married him, right?"

"…Right. But, Mother never told me anything about him…she must be really hate him," answered Jowy unwillingly.

"I hate him too…considering that he's my father."

Riou and his friends gasped. "Don't tell me…?"

"Yes," Teresa nodded weakly "Your mother, Rosa Atreides, was my mother as well. She was the wife of Alec Wisemail. Which mean he's your father too, and we're siblings."

Jowy gazed at the President. "No way…"

"Wow, now I think about it, you have a resemblance with her too, Jowy!" Nanami rolled her eyes to the ex-aristocrat boy "Your face…your eyes…and your fringes, too! You similar with her, Jowy! Wow!"

"B-but…I…"

"…you don't want to be part of Wisemail as well, right?" interrupted Teresa before Jowy could finish his sentence "Father killed the chief of Karaya, Kianu. That's the reason why she brought you, which is still a little baby back then, to leave Wisemail family…"

"So, all this time, you know about this?" asked Riou "You were ten when Jowy's born…you knew this already?" Teresa nodded, made Riou furious "And you just keep it quiet from us, even you've met Jowy!?"

"I'm sorry. We're in the middle of war that time, I don't have time to…I'm planning to visit Jowy when everything over, but he's missing and I heard he go on journey with you, so…"

There was a long silence before Jowy interrupted with a nervous laugh. "I'm getting this disorder to have family now…" he said "I better wear off this title, huh? Atreides and Wisemail…they're so suck."

"C'mon, Jowy. Teresa was a good people," Nanami tried to cheer him up "If you stay with her, you could know her better and all…she's a kind person, me and Riou can guarantee it."

"I don't want to," Jowy hissed "You and Riou were my only family, the ones that I care so much. The one that I trust so much. I don't want to live with anyone but you two."

"We appreciated that, but…how about Lady Teresa?" asked Riou "She's all alone. Sure, she has Shin helping her, and my colleague can help her too. But she needs family too…don't you think its better if you…"

"No, please, stop, Riou," interrupted Teresa "I just want to tell him about this. If he refused to become a Wisemail, then so be it. I'm relieved just he knew about this matter. It's been a burden to me for all this time…Now Jowy finally knew, I could feel slightly relieved."

"Teresa…" Jowy looked at his now-claimed sister "I'm sorry."

Teresa shook her head and stood up, walked to Jowy and patted his head passionately. "It's okay," she whispered "If you guys need my help, don't hesitate to call me. I'll be gladly done something for you guys, including providing supplies and money," the graceful woman chuckled.

Riou and Nanami laughed. They then stood up. "Well, I guess we should return now. Sorry to waste your time, Lady Teresa," the two bowed respectfully and went ahead, left Jowy to have more conversation with Teresa.

"I should get going. Thank you Teresa…to tell me about this;" Jowy kissed Teresa on the forehead, since he's taller than her "I'm sorry to be a no-good little brother all this time."

"Don't worry, I always forgive you," Teresa also kissed him back, on the cheeks "Oh, if you're getting married, don't forget to tell me. I'll send you a mount of gift, though I supposed to not do that, considering that I'm a President now…"

Jowy laughed and leave the room. A secret revealed, yet their feeling about each other still the same…

**Alright! Jowy secret! I read it in a FAQ and there are many possibilities about Suikoden characters there. I especially love this one. I'm hestitate between Flik x Viktor, Flik x Odessa, Luc x Viki, and Shu x Apple. Which one better? And review too! Like I told you, I'll take request. Just tell me which pair it should be and the role. Thanks!**


	4. LucxViki

**Chappie 4! Wowie! Guys, thanks for the reviews! People love Luc, huh? Yes, he's quite handsome and all, but he's a villain at Suikoden 3, which made him ruined his pure innocent image in my eyes. Stupid Luc! **cough **Sorry about that. Well, enjoy this fic because I'll not updating for some weeks and reviews please!**

**Messed Up**

"It sure is boring here" Luc thought while he dutifully stayed at his spot.

There is no war coming up soon, and Riou just went out to solve the 'fake Riou' problem. Apparently, this person is having a good resemblance with the young leader and he took the opportunity of Riou's famous name to eat for free from tavern to tavern. Since it's only a simple matter, he only brought Nanami and Oulan with him to punish the impersonator well.

And here it is, our guardian of the Tablet of Star found this moment boring, something so unusual. However, he still did his job dutifully. It's not so hard, just stood in front of the tablet at the hall of the first floor.

Looking around, Jude was busy with his usual work, sculpturing the Guardian Deity of the castle. Adlai stood near his invention, tried to repair the elevator door that not working well lately. Viki also stayed at her usual place. And then a bright light appeared from her spot. Riou is back.

A rather chubby guy that wore the same outfit as Riou appeared and amazed to see the wide hall. "Wow…this is your headquarter, buddy? It sure is huge!" he said. Then a brilliance idea came across his mind "D-don't tell me it's the same castle that…no way…you're…?"

"My name's Riou. Nice to meet you," Riou smiling warmly to the chubby guy.

"Now you know who WE are, Hoi!" Nanami smirked dangerous.

"I-I-I…uh…I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" the Hoi guy bowed in panic.

"No! You should feel my rage to dare impersonating Lord Riou!" shouted Oulan, took a battle pose. Nanami also set up her tri-sectional staff.

"Now, now, Oulan, Nanami. Let's just forgive him," Riou chuckled "If you want to be member of my army, that is!"

"Y-yes! Of course! I'll be glad to!" Hoi nodded in relief and happiness "Now, uh…I should try the army's training, yes? I-I'll be going! See ya!" and he ran off.

"Hmph. That coward," mocked Oulan tyrannically.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Oulan. You're dismissed," commanded Riou,

"Very well. Time to grab some lunch then!" and Oulan went to Hai Yo's restaurant.

Riou and Nanami walked to Luc that has been looking at them the whole time. His rather expressionless face still not changed to see those rather funny events.

"He's a chosen, right?" the brunette man in red outfit asked.

"Yes. The 107th star, Chizoku Star or The Thieving Star," the brunette in green outfit pointed the two latest name at the bottom of the tablet with his rod. The name of Hoi engraved there already.

"Good. Now, let's take some practice with the other. See you, Luc!"

And those two siblings ran to the tavern to pick their friends. Luc sighed. Jude stops his work to have his lunch at the restaurant like Oulan and also invited Luc to go as well. The guardian of the tablet only refused the offer politely. Some minutes passed, and Luc could hear a disturbing giggling voice.

"What are you laughing at, Viki?" asked Luc, notify that the voice owner is none other but the teleporter girl.

"Oh, it's nothing, Luc. Just feel happy to be able to help Riou and the others. That's all," answered Viki, appeared from behind the wall near the stair.

Luc sighed once again. "Don't overacted, or you might be messed up."

"What do you mean?"

"You ever failed teleporting Tir, that want to go to Garan, to landing at Shasarazade. Tai Ho and Yam Koo quickly picked them from there."

"Oh, yes. And who is this Tir?"

Luc widened his eyes, wanted to complain about how she could possibly forget the hero of Gate Rune War. But seeing that the girl totally clueless, he threw the words away. "Never mind. Look, he's coming again," Luc pointed at the training team with his rod (again).

Riou bring Nanami, Shiro, Kinnison, Pesmerga and Kasumi with him. Looks like a really strong team that could wipe an entire troop all by themselves. Luc could hear that the young leader asked Viki to send them to Greenhill-Matilda Border. But, an unexpected accident occurred…

"ACHOOO!!" Viki sneezing, and it made her sent the party to wrong destination "Huh? Oh, no!!"

"I told you," Luc mumbled.

"No!! What should I do!? How if I sent them to enemy territory, like Muse?!"

"You won't," the brunette guy hissed. Of course, she once teleported Tir and his party to Shasarazade. But that time the fortress has taken over by the Liberation Army, so it's not quite a problem. She always proved that whenever she failed at teleporting the hero, she always sent them to the free-enemy place.

"Luc!" Viki approached Luc, left her spot "What should I do?"

"Stay in your spot. They'll return soon."

"And what if they're not?"

"They were accompanied by Pesmerga and Kasumi. I won't worry that much."

"If, if they're killed…"

"Viki!!" Luc really get annoyed by her worthless worries "You never sent Tir to Gregminster around the war time! Don't worry!"

"I don't know who this Tir is, but, what if…"

"Enough 'if'!" grunted Luc "Why she getting all hysterical so sudden?" he thought in annoyance.

"What…what will happen to them, Luc? They won't be killed?"

"Kasumi and Pesmerga are both skillful fighter. If they're killed, I have lost all my respect to them."

"B-but…" Viki began to cry.

"Viki!!" Luc yelled again, hoping that will stop her cry.

But that girl didn't stop crying. Luckily, Oulan wasn't there. She's out to have her lunch at the restaurant. Imagining if she's here right now and saw Viki cried before Luc…the young mage has a chill through his veins.

"Bless me, Lady Leknaat…" Luc sighed in his mind and then rubbed the brunette girl's long hair. "Viki, did you know about the Seer, Leknaat?" he asked slowly.

"Yes…a little. Sometimes Riou and Nanami talked about how she's so easygoing. I heard them when I joined the party," answered Viki between her sniff and sobs.

Luc pushed the will to curse those two siblings to dare calling his teacher 'easygoing' to the minimal limit. Instead, he continued his words. "Lady Leknaat always watched us. She's belief that Riou could lead us. So, if Riou died that easily…he really not worth her trust. Do you understand?"

"No."

"We need to trust in them. Trust that they'll come back safe and sound," continued Luc, ignoring Viki's answer.

"Trust…trusts in Riou…"

"You could do that just fine, right?"

"Y-yeah…I think I can…" Viki snorted.

Luc pulled out his handkerchief that he took from Yoshino. That housewife woman gave all the army's member her own made handkerchiefs. He gave it to Viki and the brunette girl gratefully took it. She snorted heavily, until Luc raised his eyebrow in disgust. When Viki returned it, the young mage boy took a few steps back and shook his head.

"You need it. I could ask Yoshino to give me a new one."

"Oh, thank you…" Viki nodded. When she wanted to snort again, a big sneeze came out.

At the second where he though he'll transported somewhere else as well, Luc blinked his emerald eyes. Riou and his team teleported back. Their face looked nervous, but turned to a relief when they saw Viki and Luc.

"Oh, Viki! Thanks, you saved us!" Nanami hugged Viki in happiness.

"What's wrong?" asked Luc curious.

"You see, we're not landing at the border, but we're landing at a secret room that full with treasure…" replied Kinnison.

"To be short, we caught by the house owner when we just finished took all the treasures," added Kasumi.

"He's not took all the treasure back. He let us get back for free, but when we stepped at the first floor, his wife get furious and lecturing us…that is," Riou sighed.

"Yeah. We owe you a lot, Viki! But, how could you do that?" Nanami frowned a little to the teleporter girl.

"I…don't know," Viki shook her head slowly.

"Arf?" Shiro tried to ask her what's wrong.

"It's okay," the long brunette haired girl turned around to Luc "You're right, Luc! All I need to do is to trust!"

Luc only smiled a little, left the other drown to their world of curiosity. Viki turned around to the party again. "Okay. To Greenhill-Matilda Border, then! Off you go!"

**Not getting enough romance there. Somehow, Luc getting that bad behavior too. But, that's understandable, right? He's a little…what, mother-complex? Or sister-complex? Or maybe teacher-complex? Oh, whatever. Request still opened! And please, don't request for Suikoden 4. The only thing I could make maybe Lazlo and Jeane story…And that's hard to be comprehended. Anyway, reviews! Don't use anonymous, cause I can't reply you back! Thank you!**


	5. ViktorxFlikxApplexEmilia

**Now, I passed the exams! I don't care my scores, really, cuz it's always average since I enter the high school. Too much rivals…and I digress. This fic will please you, _Omega Wings_. Sorry to make you annoyed by making Luc as the fourth. Well, here it is! Enjoy!**

**A hard chore**

"Not here, AGAIN," Viktor sighed as he came out of the bookstore, together with his partner.

"This one task is really a difficult one," added Flik. "No wonder Emilia asked us to do it."

They were on their way to the next bookstore. Apparently, they got a chore from Emilia. And why did they accept the chore?

_Flashback_

"Hello, Sir Flik, Sir Viktor," Emilia came to their room at the other day.

"Hi ya. What's up, Emilia?" replied Viktor, sat on his chair and waved his hand awhile.

"What's wrong?" asked the blue caped young man. The librarian of the castle rarely visit anyone, especially came to their rooms herself.

"You see, Apple told me that you…has a money crisis," that brown haired woman stared at the two men behind her eyeglasses. "Is that true?"

Flik sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Yes, we are," he acknowledged it.

Actually, it's not his fault at all. It was Viktor's fault. That bear-looks-like man spent all their money by trying the Chinchorin (that spelling was true?) with Shilo and Tai Ho. Or if they weren't around, Viktor would come to the tavern and drank with Amada and Rikimaru.

"Then, I have a favor to ask. If you do my assignment, I'll be gladly paid you!" explained Emilia calmly.

"Really?" Viktor frowned "How much?"

"500.000 potch," that brunette librarian chuckled "I helped Gordon with his trade and he gave me a good payment. I wanted to spend it by buying a _Harmonian Princess Rhapsody_, a new best-seller book, but…I was busy with the library tasks."

"Five hundred thousands!? Sweet!" the oldest man in the room got up from his chair and smiling to Flik. The man who was titled as 'Blue Lightning' nodded in agreement.

"We'll do it. It's only buying a book, right? Easy…"

_Back to Present._

"Yeah, easy as hell," grumbled Viktor. They came out from another bookstore without the books in hand.

"You know what, Viktor," said Flik suddenly "I began to wonder if Emilia told us the truth. What if she was just making fun of us?"

"I'll hit her! ...If Riou allowed me to."

They finally stopped in front of yet another bookstore. Flik rolled his eyes to his partner and said, "This is the last bookstore. If it's not here, then we need to cancel the task."

"And the money?" asked Viktor with a sad expression.

"You need to give up, since I don't want to give you some my spared money for emergency."

The two entered the bookstore, and surprisingly, they met their army's vice-tactician. Apple was there. Looks like she just finished bought a book. She held a shopping bag there.

"Oh, hello," she said with her usual smile "Fancy to meet you here. Very unexpected."

"Yeah, we were on an assignment," answered Viktor.

"From Emilia, I guess? Well, good luck!" Apple patted Viktor's and Flik's shoulders and she left the bookstore.

Flik sighed and approached the shopkeeper. "Excuse me, sir. Is there any books titled as _Harmonian Princess Rhapsody_?" he asked politely.

"Oh, unfortunately, the last one has bought by the young lady just now," replied the shopkeeper calmly, continued his work to arrange some books in the shelf.

"WHAAAAAT!?" the two men shouted, made the whole store turned their heads to Flik and Viktor in annoyance, as their concentration disturbed by their yells.

"Apple bought it…?" Flik still too surprised.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go after her!" commanded Viktor, which was came out of the bookstore without waiting for Flik.

Apple was out about some minutes ago, so Viktor and Flik has a hard time tracking for her whereabouts. Finally, they found her talking with Gengen at the front-yard of the castle.

"A-Apple…p-please…handed o-over…that book!" said Viktor between his breaths.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Apple shook her head with a puzzled fashion.

"That book you have! _Harmonian Princess Rhapsody_, right?" Flik pointed at the shopping bag that still held by Apple "We need to give it to Emilia. That is our assignment to her."

Apple nodded in understood. But a wicked idea came across her mind. "Well, of course. If you bring me a Holly Bar," she stated, hid the bag behind her.

"What?"

"You know, one of the trading items from Gordon's place!" Apple giggled "Bring me one of it, and I'll give you the book."

"Ugh…we're friends, right? Please by nice to us…" pleaded Viktor in annoyance.

"It's a luck that I'm the one who telling you to. If it was Shu, he'll definitely NOT give you this book!"

"Fine! Fine!" Flik finally replied "Wait us at your room! We'll be back!"

He dragged Viktor to the Trading Shop, as Apple laughed in satisfy to see the two men annoyed and she walked to her chamber. Gordon was there, and he looks quite busy, with all the new shipments and traders coming today.

"Ah, nice timing!" that man called Viktor and Flik.

Flik approached Gordon. "Gordon, I wanted to pick a—"

"C'mon! Bring this to there!" Gordon gave Flik a pile of wooden crates filled with red peppers. He then left Flik that still puzzled and carried another crates, gave it to Viktor "You too, Viktor! Bring it there! C'mon, we're really busy!"

Flik and Viktor looked at each other and sighed. Finally they helped Gordon with the arrangement of the trade goods. After a very tiring 3 hours, Gordon let them took a rest as all the crates has been arranged.

"Now, you two were a good part-time worker!" Gordon laughed satisfied as he counted today's profits.

"Gordon, listen," called Flik between his tired breaths "Can we bring your Holly Bars?"

"Holly Bars? Sure," the old man picked a small box from the corner and gave it to Flik "Here you go. And this is the payment for your hard work."

Flik took both the box and the money before Viktor could grab the money. "Thanks, Gordon," he turned around and glared at Viktor "I can't let you use this money as your own beneficial!"

Viktor could only sigh in loss. Those two walked to Apple's room at second floor of the castle. That brunette was there, and surprisingly, with Emilia. The girls smiling to Flik and Viktor and let them came in.

"Hello. I just give the book to Emilia," explained Apple with a mischievous smile.

"WHAT!?" Flik and Viktor widened their eyes in shock.

"Yes, it's the book," Emilia showed the guys a book in red cover "Thanks, Apple!"

"You're welcome. And thanks for your effort to bring me the Holly Bars," the brunette tactician picked the box from Flik's hand.

"Now wait just a minute!" Viktor slammed the table in front of Apple with his bare hands "How about out payment!?"

"Now, now, Viktor. Don't be so angry," the brunette librarian laughed. She pulled her purse from her pocket and took out 500.000 potch. Emilia then gave it to Flik, "Here you go."

"Huh? But…" Flik confused.

"Yeah, I know you're not give me the book. But you did a good job for finding it, until you need to beg Apple and she tyrannically demanded you to bring her something strange just for nothing," Emilia shook her head "Or you don't want to?"

"No, we appreciate your kindness!" Viktor made Flik grabbed the money tightly "Thanks, Emy!"

"Uhuhu. You're welcome. I'm looking forward for your next service," and she left the room.

Flik and Viktor sighed. Apple giggled in satisfied because she succeeds tricking those men to do something useless. However, Flik and Viktor turned their heads to Apple.

Apple stopped her laughs and gulped. "W-what?"

"A little punishment for our vice-tactician!"

"WHAT!?"

**Nmaa…I'm thinking so hard but it's all I can get. Sorry! But I love the first part in the flashback tough…Anyway, reviews! Since I guess it'll be the last chappie for this story…but if you have request, I'll considering to make Sidestories season 2 **lolz**… REVIEWS!**


	6. AlbertxCaesar

**Hehe. I'm back, and I'm trying to write something that I don't know. Still, I think it's quite funny. If the characters kinda OOC, please don't mad since I didn't understand them very well. One more thing, since I don't know who her name is, I'll name Caesar's mother as ****Lydia****. Okay, enjoy!**

**Something isn't right**

Albert Silverberg will have a little brother soon. His mother Lydia Silverberg told him that his brother will be born soon, since it's passed nine months already. And with that, the little Albert became very impatience. He kept coming to his mother's chamber whenever he finished his study.

And today is one of those days.

"Mother!" Albert entered Lydia's chamber in rush with a hopeful face, but then it changed into disappointed expression as he saw his mother's still have the baby in her stomach. He approached his mother who was sat on the bed and sat next to her.

"Mother, when my little brother will come?" he asked naively.

"It'll be soon, Albert. You just need to be a little more patience," Lydia rubbed her own stomach. "The doctor said he'll be born at least this week."

"This week…you said that words the whole week, Mother. Something isn't right with you," Albert sighed while his mother could only smiling at her son's complaint. "I want to see him soon."

"Trust me dear, you'll be the first person that I'll let you know if the baby born."

"…Okay, you promised me."

* * *

At the night, Lydia felt a terrible stomachache. Her second son will be born. George Silverberg quickly called an ambulance to bring her to the hospital. Now Albert and his father waited in worry in front of the operation room.

"Father, I want to see Mother! I want to see my brother!" shouted Albert.

"No, Albert! You stay here with me!" George grabbed Albert's shoulder, prevented Albert to run through the operation room's door to see the operation.

"But, Father!"

"You stay here with me, or I'll forcefully send you back to the manor!"

With that last warning, Albert finally calmed down a bit. George sat on the waiting chairs, while Albert sat on his laps. The two males couldn't help but to pray for both Lydia and the son's safety.

Suddenly, Albert heard Lydia's screaming inside. He got off from his father laps but then George stopped him before he could open the door.

"Father, something isn't right with Mother! She was screaming just now!"

"Calm down, Albert! Lydia is okay inside!"

While Albert struggled with his father's strong arms, the door's opened by the doctor. He talked a bit with George, while Albert still held by George's arms. After they finished talking, the father man grabbed Albert's hand and invited him to enter the room.

They found the tired Lydia on the bed, while there's a baby box next to her. Albert gasped and released his father's grip, approached the little human on the box impatiently. There was a little baby boy on it, moved his hands lively and looks like tried to reach Albert's face.

"Is this my brother?" Albert asked to his mother. Lydia only nodded and smiled. The 8-years-old-boy grinned and reached the newly born baby's little hands. "Hello, Baby brother!"

"He's definitely looks like you," said Lydia to her husband, who also seemed happy to see his second son.

"Nah, Caesar had your smile, Lydia," answered Georg, touched and kissed his wife's cheeks.

Albert tilted his head, confused. "Caesar? I though his name's Baby?" he asked with innocent face.

George and Lydia only laughed. "Yes, of course he's a baby. But he'll be called as Caesar from now on. Before time, you too was called baby until your father named you as Albert, dear," explained Lydia, full with smile.

"Hmm…" Albert nodded, though he only understands half of the explanation. He turned his head to his little brother again. "So, I'll call you Caesar too, okay, Caesar?"

"Gugugaahh."

* * *

As days passed, Albert took a liking toward his cute little brother Caesar. After Lydia and Caesar returned to the manor, Albert kept playing with Caesar whenever that baby awake. Even still, he never slacked his study.

Now Caesar learned to call Georg as 'Papa' and Lydia as 'Mama'. This made Albert annoyed, since he wanted his brother to call his name too.

"Hello, Caesar!"

"Gugugaahh…Kyaha."

"Can you say my name now? Try to call my name."

"Guh…gugaah."

"No!! My name's not 'Gugaah'! It's Albert. See? Albert."

"Gugugaahh."

"Here, let me teach you. Al."

"Guh."

"Bert."

"Gaah."

"Argh!" Albert got annoyed. He searched his mother and found her doing her gardening. "Mother! Something isn't right with my name!"

With that, Lydia turned her head and approached Albert. "Hm? What do you mean, Albert?"

"I want to change my name to 'Gugaah Silverberg'!"

Lydia chuckled and kneeled down so she was about Albert's height. "There's nothing wrong with your name, Albert. It's beautiful, or you might be saying: it's cool. Yoru father himself gave you that name."

"But, Caesar couldn't say my name!" the little boy hissed. "He already can called you 'Mama' and calling Father 'Papa', but he can't say my name! Not even 'Albert' or 'Brother'. He kept calling me 'Gugaah'!"

The noble lady only laughed at her son's reason. "Listen dear. Caesar still five months old. He still didn't learn bow to speak clear. It's only natural for a baby to call his parents as 'Mama' and 'Papa' when they can spoke while he still can't say any words than those two."

Albert tried to understand his mother's explanation when someone called him. It was his uncle, Mathiu Silverberg. He was with his pupils, Apple and Shu. Today, Albert has sword training with the two.

"You have study to do," Lydia stood up again and patted Albert's hair. "I'll bring Caesar to see your training, so he could learn and grew a fond toward you. Now, study hard, okay."

"Yes, Mother."

Albert ran to his uncle and his other friends. Even the Silverberg family famed with their intellect and brilliance strategy, tacticians still need to learn basic fighting skills so if anything happen, they could defend themselves. However, Apple didn't learn how to use sword since Mathiu not allowed girls to use sword.

Lydia brought Caesar on her arms. She sat on the garden's table and the two watched their trainings. Albert and Shu were good rivals and both are genius tactician. They kept sparring while Mathiu barking orders from the side with Apple stood next to him.

"Look, Caesar. Brother Albert was training with his friends," said Lydia.

"Blo…thel…Al…belt…"

Albert gasped and accidentally loosed his guard, made Shu managed to throw away his wooden sword. The short black haired boy avoided Shu's wooden sword that tried to touch his head by ran to his mother.

"Caesar? What did you say just now? You were calling my name, right?" asked Albert, half happy, and half anxious.

"Gugugaahh!" chirped the baby Caesar.

Apple and Shu endured their laughs as they saw Albert's annoyed face. Lydia and Mathiu could only giggle at the moment. Albert sighed and pinched Caesar's chubby face.

"Fine, if you don't want to show your newly acquired hidden talent!" he grunted and get back to the training, while Caesar began to chant another 'Blothel Albelt' from his tiny lips.

"Argh! Something isn't right with you!"

* * *

"Albert, could you look at Caesar, please?" asked Lydia as he poured the tea to George's tea cup. They have a tea time now that Caesar fell asleep.

Albert, who still annoyed because Caesar 'make fun of' him this morning, walked to Caesar's room while he grumbled without anyone could decipher what he said.

"He's get tired playing with Caesar? Or he failed at his study?" George smiled as he raised his tea cup.

"No, he just annoyed because Caesar now can say his name but won't say it in front of Albert. I bet he'll grow into a quite mischievous boy later," explained Lydia as she sat on her seat. Just when she wanted to pick a scone from the plate…

"MOTHER, CAESAR STILL NOT AWAKE!"

George burst out his tea while Lydia dropped her scone to the floor. Soon after that, everyone in the manor could hear Caesar's cry from his chamber.

"MOTHER, CAESAR AWAKE NOW!"

George cleaned his suit with his napkin while Lydia hissed and get up from her seat.

"Something isn't right with that little kid!"

**Finished! Now, I think that it's quite funny! However, there's no part where Caesar talked much since he's only a baby. Oh, Albert has the right age, isn't he? Hmm…okay, it's enough. Request still opened! REVIEWS!**


	7. JowyxJilliaxPilika

**Hello! I'm back, with Jowy x Jillia x Pilika sidestory. I was made it, considering it was almost the Star Festival too (at July 7th, if anybody doesn't know about it). Hm, let see if it match the story well. Enjoy guys.**

**Star Festival**

Pilika ran all the way to Jowy's study at the end of the second floor of the castle. She had something urgent to say to him. Uncle Jowy had unable to meet her for this past few days, so she decided to meet him by herself. At the fork of the hall, Pilika almost stumbled with Jillia. The black haired queen seemed like she was just coming from Jowy's study.

"Oh, Mother Jillia," she said. "Were you just visiting Uncle Jowy?"

"Yes, to bring his lunch," replied Jillia kindly. "He was really busy, with this war and all."

"Is that meant I can't visit him?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Jillia kneeled down so she was about Pilika's height. "Is there something you want to do? If you want to play with him, then I can replace him…"

"No…it's about the Star Festival," the brunette girl showed her 'mother' some sparkling papers.

Jillia take a look at them and smiled. She finally remembered that tomorrow is the day for the annual festival. The festival was used for people to write their wishes on a sparkling paper and let them flow together with the river. It was said that their wishes will be granted if they do so.

"I want the three of us, me, Mother Jillia, and Uncle Jowy, does it together," reasoned Pilika.

"Pilika, dear, please listen, okay?" Jillia smiled and rubbed her adopted daughter's hair softly. "Uncle Jowy can't go with us. But if you want to, I can go with you tomorrow."

"Oh…" the little girl seemed disappointed. "But…can I at least give the paper to him?"

"I'll give it to him later," Jillia answered. "For now, let's have some afternoon tea, okay? The petites cake you asked just came today."

"Okay!"

* * *

Nighttime.

Jillia opened the door to Jowy's study. She has promised to Pilika to hand over the sparkle paper for him, so she would do it, even Jowy couldn't attend at the festival. She walked slowly, tried to not make any noise of her footsteps.

Jowy was asleep on his desk. He seemed really tired. Jillia smiled at his sleeping face. The black haired queen covered her husband's body with the blanket that she brought with her. After that, she put on the sparkle paper on the desk and left a small message:

_"This paper was from Pilika. I know you couldn't go to the Star Festival with us, but I guess she would be happy if you write something on it. Regards, Jillia."_

Jillia smiled after she wrote that and she left. Accidentally, Jowy woke up soon after. He rubbed his eyes and found his body covered with the blanket. While he wondered who entered the study just now, he found the message and read it.

Jowy smiled softly. "Hm…"

* * *

Pilika and Jillia were now in the nearby river from L'Renouille. The two were wearing cloaks so their identity weren't recognized by the villagers. Some villagers from the nearby village also came to the river to celebrate the Star Festival. They flew their wishes that were written on the water to the river.

Pilika came to the edge of the river with her 'mother'. "What did you write, Mother Jillia?" the little girl asked, looked at Jillia who stood next to her.

"'May the war end soon'," she showed her sparkle paper to Pilika.

"Oh wow, your handwriting is so beautiful, Mother Jillia."

"What about you, Pilika dear?"

"This is my wish," Pilika showed her sparkle paper to Jillia. The lady took it and read it.

"'May I able to spend more times with Uncle Jowy and Mother Jillia'," the black haired lady smiled. "That's a nice wish."

"And it was granted, sooner than you expected."

The two girls gasped and turned their head. Jowy, the blonde man with the title 'King of Highland', appeared behind them and approached the two with innocent smile. He also wore a cloak to hide his identity. He smiled to Pilika, which is still couldn't believe who stood before her.

"Your wish granted now," he rubbed Pilika's hair and smiled to his wife. "Are you too surprised that you can't react?"

"Yes!" the brunette girl suddenly hugged his adopted father. "Oh, why don't you come earlier?"

"I need to give reasons to Leon first," Jowy hugged Pilika back. "He finally let me go when I told him the truth. I guess the man couldn't be fooled, huh?"

"Oh, whatever! I'm glad you come!"

Jowy chuckled and he noticed the frozen still Jillia. "How about you, Jillia?"

"What? Oh, yes…" Jillia smiled. "Of course I'm happy too."

"So, you come to flow your wish with us, right?" Pilika released her hug to the blonde man. "What is your wish, Uncle Jowy?"

"Hm…'I wish I can made my dearest people happy'," Jowy showed his sparkle paper to Pilika. "Now, let's flow them."

The three flow their papers to the river. After praying so their wishes come true, they all stood again and walked back to the castle. Pilika walked between her adopted parents. She kept smiling while looked at Jowy, and the man frowned a little.

"What's wrong, Pilika?"

"You know, Uncle, I think your wish has come true."

Jowy blinked. Pilika giggled. Jillia also smiled to him. Jowy was looked at the two and smiling softly after he realized what his 'daughter' meant.

"I guess so."

**Oh…that's so sweet of them. I like Jowy and Pilika…I wanted to hear Pilika's voice as much as I wanted to hear Suikoden voice collection. Tee hee. The Star Festival not celebrated like that, actually. If you want to know more, just ask me or search in some sites. Request opened…both by reviews and by PM. But not with anonymous, please. Okay, seriously, I need reviews and requests. Oh, and…Happy Star Festival, guys.**


	8. LazloxLucxTed

**A/n: **Hi everyone! I got this crazy idea when people kept asking me at Question Corner. Khekhekhekhe. This supposed to be locked because I lack of idea but just yesterday, this horrible (and maybe kinda perv) idea came across my mind and I wrote it down. Here it is...enjoy.

"**Triple Pranksters"**

The three mentioned pretty boys were taking bath together for unknown reason. They had red marks patterned like a palm on each of their cute face. Only God and Lady Leknaat know what happen earlier.

"Man, that's pretty hurt," Luc rubbed his ache cheek. "I'm sure I'm not getting so weak that I could felt this hurt only from a slap by that girl."

"Yeah. Seriously, WHAT is she?" added Ted.

"Even my mother never slapped me…" Lazlo sighed heavily.

"Sure, she never slapped you. She was DEAD even before she could slap you," commented the ex-bearer of Soul Eater Rune, grew a wicked smirk on his face.

"If you want a brawl, I'll be pleased to oblige," the over-one-hundred-years-old-Prince glared angrily at his ex-follower.

"Hey, if you want to torture someone, why not torture her instead?" the Wind Child intervened.

"Good idea!" the bowman nodded. He seems very enthusiasm and forgot about his fight with the first Tenkai Star ever earlier.

"Can we do that?" the bearer of RoP raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? As long as I stayed with her, all this time, I knew it wouldn't be very difficult to make her screaming just with a fake cockroach," the apprentice of Leknaat folded his arms, "Thing is, we must arrange an ultimate plan, which couldn't fail."

"Ultimate prank, you mean?" corrected the oldest boy among them.

"I don't know. Whenever I tried to torment her with such tricks, I felt…powerless," the headband wearer sighed, "Gosh, I don't know why. I felt like I was around Lady Leknaat and I could do nothing."

"True. Somehow I just couldn't throw a prank at her," the emo boy looked distant.

"I made a speculation. What if we actually only afraid with the fact she knew Lady Leknaat, Jeane and Viki?" the magician said firmly "With the fact that she knew those three scary women, none dare to harm her."

"Er, yeah…I guess you had a point there," the Prince started to agree. He actually wanted to do some mischief too, because it's been awhile and all he could do after he locked in that place was only moping around.

The three looked at each other and nodded together. "Let's make an ultimate plan tonight, when she was asleep," the clone of Absolute One smirked evilly. "I'll make sure she cried for the whole weeks…"

"Ahem!"

Those three pretty boys gasped and turned around to the bath's doorway, only to find a girl which they had talking about for the whole…fifteen minutes in that bath. She crossed her arms in front of her and glared furiously.

"W-what are you doing here?!" Luc gasped, couldn't believe that the girl was there.

"Of course I'm here! It's my house!" the girl grunted.

"N-no! Well yeah, of course it's your house, but it is MEN bath! You are GIRL!" helped Ted, felt his face blushing furiously.

"So what? I can't go on in? And beside, it's not like I'm peeking you guys or something. I just passed by and hear you said that you want to pull some pranks again!"

"I know it's a bad idea…" Lazlo muttered.

"Surrender or else you'll feel eternal pain!"

"ARGHHHHHHHH!!"

The three yelled, and then followed by a large splash sounds, and then bang voices, and such, such, such…It seems like the bath had turned into a quit battle field. People outside of the room could only sigh and said their pities for the tormented guys.

"Poor them…"

**A/n: **Khukhu. I bet you guys know who came in to the bath, eh? Yep. It's me. Because they're in my place right now. -laughs maniacally- Anyway, any request? Oh yeah, you can only request a scene from characters whom I had kidnapped. Sorry but that's the rule for now. Any comment accepted, flames, well...I don't care about flames. I just need to splash water on it...-wait, what? Which flame are we talking about?- Okay. Reviews, please? -puppy eyes-


	9. LucxTed

**Finally, finished! A request from Kikumaru Agito. Hope it'll fill the joy...**

* * *

**Tenkan's Dish**

Our two Tenkan Stars currently stand by in the kitchen. However, a strange phenomenon happened. Their usual attire was gone, replaced by white tee shirt and black jeans, covered with frilly apron. Of course their handsome face still on, though now their facial expression completely cloudy and angry.

"So," the Wind Child folded his arms in annoyance. "Why are we here again…?"

"Having a detention: cooking tonight's dinner," replied the bowman.

"Well then. Can you cooking some delicacies?"

The ex-bearer of Soul Eater Rune shrugged. The younger brunette sighed heavily. He then slammed the kitchen table with his bare palms, exploded in anger.

"Damn woman! Is she didn't know that we can't cooking dinner at all!?" the apprentice of Leknaat yelled aloud, eyes glaring at the empty table. "If she really that desperate wants to torture us, I'll prefer force labors instead."

"Luc, this IS force labors," corrected the older brunette.

"Jerk," he grunted one last time before turned his full attention toward the same-fated mate. "So what should we do now? Give up and begged to her?"

That one Tir's best friend shook his head. "No. I have my pride."

"And me as well."

"Let's see…there must be some recipe books here…" Ted opened some kitchen drawers to find the book. "Knives…forks…kitchen utensils…secret ingredients…ah, this is it! A recipe book!"

Luc approached him and take a look at the small book. He read the writings: "Easy cooking for even the super moron…for some reason, it seems she placed the book in there to insult us."

"Maybe not. She also can't cook, remember? That mean, she also a moron."

But the True Wind Rune Bearer covered the other boy's mouth immediately, gained a death glare from him. "Sssh!" he claimed, pointed one finger at his lips. "She will kill you if she heard that!"

The three-hundred-years old guy managed to let go of the younger one's grab. "Bah, she won't hear. Anyway, let's try the recipe now," he offered. The mage nodded in agreement. And so on, the two ignorant eternal boys started their first cooking experiment.

"Let's see her…cut the meats into pieces…" Luc started to cut the meats with the knife. Not bad, for an amateur.

"Boil the water and put in the ingredients…Luc, handed over that iron over there to me," Ted commanded. After the younger brunette gave him what he want, the older brunette started boiling the water on the stove.

Minutes by minutes passed. And to make the story short, let's jump on to the two hours later, dinner time. Everyone had gathered in the dining room. They seemed worried though. The two didn't even complain or gave up and begged, so they must be willingly—read: reluctantly—agreed to do the job.

"Do you think it'll turn out to be a good one?" asked the silver haired prince.

The brunette prince shrugged. "I don't know about Ted, but Luc is well…he really never ever cooking. I guess it'll be a hell."

"Urp, I don't want to thinking about eating something poisonous from them," commented the dark brown haired girl.

"I guess I'll check…" the bandana-wearer boy got up from his seat, only to be stopped as the two brunettes came out of the kitchen, both brought two plates on each hands.

Everyone in the room was aghast. The foods look really delicious. Not over burnt, not strange colored, and it even well-decorated. Those foods seems just…prefect. However, the people still had their distrusts that the two guys really didn't put something venomous into the food. Especially into the house's Master's foods.

"What?" asked the younger one, reequipped his green garb as he noticed the puzzled and cautious look on those people's face. "You didn't trust us?"

"Well, I must admit it's our first time cooking, so don't hope it's any better than hers cooking," added the older one, settled himself in his usual blue outfit.

"If you so persistent then I'll eat," the house's Master spoke up, earned surprised look from everyone in the room. "I'm the one who forced them to do the cooking, so I guess I'll be the first person to taste their foods, is it harming or not."

"I never expecting you to be that…magnanimous," said the brunette castle master.

That girl merely shrugged. She took a small bit of the soup and sipped it from the spoon. Everyone was waiting for the reaction. She gulped it and licked her lips.

"It's not half bad."

"Really?" the black haired bodyguard raised an eyebrow. She took a sip as well, and amazed. "Wow, it's so delicious. And it didn't seem poisonous."

Finally, everyone joined eating the foods. It is truly magnificent. Even the blonde bodyguard praised the taste. The two brunettes looked at each other, before smiling satisfied and took a seat on the sofa of that room. The circlet boy lifted and eyebrow to see the act.

"Luc? Ted?" he called, "You don't want to eat?"

"I'm beat," the green brunette sighed, closing his eyes.

"Just save some food for us later," continued the blue brunette. After that, the two were completely fast asleep.

"They really tired," the Master chuckled, "I guess I outdo it."

She got up and took some blankets, covered the brunettes' body with it. She giggled to see their peaceful, calm sleeping expression. However, as quick as she had sympathy toward the poor boys, an idea crossed her mind. Her peace smile turned into mischievous smirk. She immediately took her camera, earned curious looks from the other who attended the dinner.

"What's that for?" asked the Karayan boy.

"I'm taking photos of them. Two boys, the Wind Child and the Eternal Boy sleeping in peaceful smile! It'll sell a lot if I opened an internet auction! Hehe. The girls will squeeze to see this."

Everyone looked at each other, terrified. They witnessed a true demon, and they sure this one is unfathomable. _Poor us._

* * *

**Okay...it turned out I'm being quit a devil here. As promised, no yaois! Just partnership. They do sleep together but they didn't _sleep_ together, ya? Anyway...requests?  
**


	10. HugoxLucxThomas

**Done in two hours! Wow! -claps hands- This one tribute for frey japanese. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Birds in Cage**

Another detention is in order. The main victim, as usual, is the Wind Child. Meanwhile, the two other was just being punished because they were tricked to make a fight with that one magician. Yep, the two were none other than Thomas and Hugo. Even though this one Luc is the younger version of Luc whom they fought during the Second Fire Bringer War, the two youths admit they hate him.

As for the detention itself, they were locked in a wide enough room for the three. There were no materials for them to start another brawl in that room. At least nothing so powerful which could make bloods spilled out and caused sudden death to any of them. Only soft things such as pillows and stuffy dolls. Yeah, they were locked in somewhat a kid bedroom.

The three refused to look at each other. The brunette sat down on the bed, eyes stared blankly at one painting hung on the wall in that room. The Karayan boy and the Budehuc master sat down on the floor, tried to busy their mind reading books from the bookshelf. Of course they failed, as they didn't understand the writing.

"Hey," the new Flame Champion rolled his eyes toward his fellow prisoner, earned a sincere look from the young brunette. "Don't you think it's a bit too hot here?"

The latest Tenkai ever shrugged. "It's summer; there are only few ventilations and small ones too. So, whaddya expect?"

"Hmmm…" the successor of Karaya Clan then turned around and found the clone of Hikusaak still stoning over there. "Hey, could you control the wind so we could have some breeze here?"

"Are you stupid or what, our power sealed here," grunted that green eyed brunette.

The black skinned boy frowned. "Okay, I forgot about that point but don't be so sarcastic! I only ask a simple question, okay? No need to yell out your anger to me!"

"Oh I'm not. It seems you're the one that getting fired up here, o Great True Fire Rune bearer?"

Hugo stood up, eyes flared in anger. He almost charged that one magician, if Thomas not held him back and prevented unprecedented tragedy. That one boy managed to hold up the supposed to be stronger boy by hugged the Karayan's waist.

"Hugo, calm down!" he hissed, "If you start something here, you might end up having worse detention than this one!"

"…Bah!" the boy pouted.

Luc raised an eyebrow, found something awkward yet interesting scenery at the moment. He grew a mischievous smirk, which made the other two boys looked at each other, then frowned at the candidate future enemy.

"What are you laughing at?" asked the emerald eyed Karayan.

"Seeing you two like that…" the True Wind Rune bearer smirked even wider, "…it's almost like seeing you two are a gay or something."

Hugo and Thomas looked at each other. Then quickly pulled aback, took quite a distance. The magician laughed out loud when he noticed slight pink on both boys' face. This, of course, made the two furious.

Even though they wanted to hit Luc's head, slapped him, kicked his sorry ass, or do any other appropriate torment for him upon his sin: make fun of two (probably) most important people in Grasslands, considering the scarier punishment they will have if they dare to do so, they reluctantly hold up their anger. The Wind Child's life saved from being killed twice.

"Argh! Whatever!" the Karayan boy gave up. He laid on the bed next to the brunette magician, unclothe himself from his respective Karayan top attire, effectively made the two brunettes gasped and distanced themselves from that boy (a/n: btw, I don't mean he's naked…just topless, that's all). Noticed the 'you're-crazy-don't-come-near-us' look threw from the two to him, the Fire boy quickly added an explanation. "I just get all sweating here, okay? D-don't think anything vulgar of me! I'm straight!"

"W-well…okay…" agreed the other two.

Now, as Hugo occupied the bed, Luc reluctantly sat on the chair near the desk in that room while Thomas sat down and leaned his back against the wall. There still 9 hours left until the morning, until they were freed from the detention. Now it is 9 PM and a certain brunette here felt sleepy. He started to yawn a lot. The tanned boy rolled his eyes and found his half-sleep stated fellow.

"Thomas, you may use the bed if you want to sleep," he sitting up and moved aside, offered half portion of the bed to the castle's master.

Thomas lifted an eyebrow. "What about you?"

"Err…lessee…we divide the bed into two parts with these pillows…what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me," the Outlander rolled his hazel eyes at the other brunette, who stayed in his position. "Luc? You want to sleep along with us?"

This time, that young boy were the one who received strange looks from other two boys. Cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he realized the awkward sentence, he corrected it hastily. "W-what I mean is, if you want to sleep, we could share the bed together…d-don't think anything pervert about this sincere offer, okay?!"

Luc stayed silent. Emerald eyes met others, and soon after that the owner, who appeared to be the Karayan boy, nodded for an allowance. The magician curved a little grin and approached the bed. Thus, the three boys divided that one large-sized bed into three 'territory'. After finished the 'treaty' and make sure nothing 'scary' would happen due to their sleeping state, the three youths fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

As morning hits, one girl and two princes went upstairs. The girl required to open the lock while the guys needed if by any chance the punished delinquents were brawling in the room.

"I guess they're make a 'peace treaty' while they're inside," spoke the silver haired one. "We don't hear any voices of yelps, yells, screams, battle-cries and sarcasms from the first floor that one full day."

"Beats me," the brunette one shrugged.

The executor lady merely gave the two princes a brief giggles. She unlocked the door and pushed it inward. The room's lamp was unlit. They maybe forgot to do it or there's always another reason. Just as she lit the lamp by pressing the light switch, the three witnessed unexpected view.

Three supposed-to-be nemeses slept on the same bed, without any injuries or anything that seems to be physical wounds, with that peaceful looks on their face. The two princes looked at each other, let out a relieved sigh.

"See? I told you so."

"Unexpected."

However, their attention was distracted as the house master fell to her knees. The loud bump made the three sleepers woke up. They rubbed their eyes lazily, spotted the three entrants were there, near the opened doorway. Then they realized the morning had come, which meant detention is end.

"Good, we're freed?" asked the Karayan one.

"Hmm? What's with the horror face?" the brunette castle master frowned at the only girl in that room.

"W-w-what are you guys…oh no, don't tell me…no, no, no!" the girl muttered in fear. Gulped, she continued, "Hugo, where's your Karayan vest?"

"Huh?" the asked boy reached his vest and showed it to the girl. "This. Why?"

"D-don't tell me…oh please don't tell me you three were just…oh no!"

The boys on the bed looked at each other, and then noticed what she feared. Hugo was topless, slept between Thomas and Luc. Of course people, especially yaoi fans out there, would quickly assume something improper about them.

"Oh boy…I'm glad you come into peace treaty, but to have such shaming act in the very same night…I truly, really can't believe you guys aren't as innocents are you seem to be!"

"No! You misjudge it!" claimed the Wind Child.

"Oh…just wait until I tell your mother…or your girlfriend about this…or better yet your rabid fangirls…"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!! YOU MISUNDERSTOOD!!"

* * *

**Somehow turned like this…I don't mean to write this as a yaoi, yeah? Please understand . I write it down in two hours! Wow, another record! –laughs-Unsatisfied? Reviews still welcomed.**


	11. FreyjadourxLyonxAmaterasuxYumigami

**Tribute for anyone that wish for PrincexLyon's romance fic! Well, maybe not so romance...sort of.**

**Disclaimer: Konami own Suikoden, King Waspinator own Ammy and Yumi. Me? I own the story of course.**

* * *

**"Future children"**

"Father!"

Prince Freyjadour turned around and soon stumbled backwards as the culprits bumped and now lay on top of him. He shook his head a little before recognizing the culprits. They were none other than his beloved children, Ammy and Yumi.

"Father!" the silver haired little girl started with her childish tone. "Listen! Just now Yumi was going to steal your old nunchaku! I told her to not do that because you'll angry but she wouldn't listen and then--"

"Liar!" the black haired one cut in quickly. "You didn't say anything! I do that because you said you want to know if I could wield it, so I took it, so it was partly your fault and then--"

"No! I was blah, blah, blah…"

"Girls…" the father of the children tried to cut in, but they did not care at all.

"Yeah, you're a terrible liar! What kinds of twin are you, blah, blah, blah…"

"Ha! Like you had the rights to say that! The last time I, blah, blah, blah…"

"Girls, please stop…" he still not get any attention by his daughters.

"I still not forgive your for wearing one of my favourite dress! It's because you was, blah, blah, blah…"

"I'm not the only one! You also wore my ribbons, and blah, blah, blah…"

"Girls! Please stop! Listen to me!" the Prince could not stand any longer, so he decided to shout.

And it was effective. The twins stopped their quarrel and looked at their father. Frey sighed. "First, get off my body," he commanded firmly.

They obeyed. The two got up and stood before the silver haired man. The father got up and cleaned the dust from his clothes. He stared sternly at the twins.

"Now, what were you wanted to report to me just now?" he asked softly.

"Yumi was stealing your old nunchaku!" chirped Ammy.

"No! Father, she is lying! I do say 'Father, let me borrow this one' before I took it! So I'm not stealing at all!" rejected Yumi.

"Yes, but I don't hear Father allowed you right after you said that! That meant you're stealing and that's that!"

"Cheapskate! You were the one that--"

"GIRLS!" the masculine voice resounded once again and the sisters covered their mouths, tried to stop their flood of mocking each other's weaknesses.

The prince kneeled before his little angles that somehow had turned into such a hyperactive little demon past these years. This made everyone surprised, even the twins' parents themselves. They used to be very calm at their first years as babies. Now they reached seven, they often quarrelling or did some pranks. The silver haired father sure none ever taught his angels how to do so, yet they proved to be quite adept in this matter more than anything was.

"Listen…carefully. No cut in, no protest, and no quarrels, okay?" asked Prince Frey gently. The girls nodded firmly. "First, Yumi, I didn't bother at all you borrow my nunchakus…the matter is, which one did you brought?"

"The smallest among five," replied the black haired girl.

"Good. You had shown your interest toward martial arts past these years…I guess I should teach you one or two…"

The silver haired girl raised her hand, demanded to confess something to her father. The man pointed at her, allowed her to speak up.

"I want to learn something too…but I don't know how to wield nunchaku…"

He scratched his chin, thinking about something. Yumi smirked mischievously and stuck out her tongue, mocking at her sister. Ammy pouted and threw a puppy eyes at her father. The three stayed silence, until someone walked to the corridor and break the silent.

"Oh, here you are."

The three turned their head around and found a certain woman approached them. Frey got up and smiled. The lady landed a slight kiss on his left cheek before turn to the twin girls.

"You seems getting along well today. I wonder what happen?" she chuckled.

"Nah, Lyon. They just stopped fighting about a minute ago," said the silver haired man.

Lyon giggled. "I see…what about now?"

"About my nunchakus…" Frey stopped and had a bright idea. "That's right. Why don't you learn how to wield sword from your mother here, Ammy?"

"Ah! Nice idea, Father!" Ammy clasped her hand in satisfy and bowed at her mother. "Mother! Please make me your apprentice!"

"Oh my. You want to learn how to fight?" the black haired wife kneeled before her oldest daughter. "I don't mind. However, Ammy…you are a princess. You should learn about princess duty rather than fighting techniques, shan't you?"

The silver haired princess folded her arms in annoyance. "I don't care…Auntie Lym's daughter will be the one who continue the throne after all. Pleeeeeeeeeasseeee, Mother…it's not fair…Yumi got to learn from Father…"

The old lady giggled. "Okay. I guess we should. However, I can only teach you about Nagamaki, not your normal fencing techniques. Do you still willingly take that?"

"Sure I am! I can't give up!" the child nodded. She turned around to her black haired twin and smirked. "See? I could do as best as you!"

"Ha! I will not give up either! Let's see which one will do better later!" challenged the youngest of the twin.

And they got into another quarrels. Their parents did not try to stop now. They could only sigh and looked at each other, wonder how those sisters could become such a rival only in a short time.

"I never thought they will turn like that…"

"Me too, my dear wife."

The woman rolled her navy eyes at her husband. "But I thought when I was pregnant you wish that they could be a good warrior so you could teach them one thing or two?"

The silver haired prince blushed furiously. "Well…I never demanded them to be this active…though I must admit they do inherit our spirits: never give up."

The black haired woman blushed as well and nodded. They turned silent as they looked at each other. Ammy and Yumi stopped their quarrels, unnoticed by their parents. They saw this moment as an interesting moment. Slowly, Frey touched his wife's soft cheek. They moved closer and closer, closer, closer, closer…closer… The twin gulped, impatiently watched the scene.

"Brother!"

The couple quickly moved afar from each other, blushing in steady pace. The young queen appeared from the corner and found them. The sisters moaned and quickly ran to their aunt, stopped her steps.

"Hey, what are you doing, Ammy, Yumi?"

"Argh! Stupid Auntie!" Ammy grunted.

"Because of you, we couldn't see an 'interesting' scene!" added Yumi.

Lymsleia quickly catch what they meant and smirked at both her brother and her sister-in-law. She leaned to her nieces and whispered to their ears, though it was loud enough to hear by the couple.

"Well then, if next time they will do something like that, I'll make sure you both were there to watch it."

"Really? Yay, you're the best, Auntie!"

"Lym, no!"

* * *

**Hehe. Okay, I definitely make Ammy and Yumi's personality far-fetched. Please don't kill me, King Waspinator! XD Anyways, is there any requests?  
**


	12. The Princesses and friends

**Ok, I think I messed up a little bit. Partly because my QC deleted by a certain someone out there -grumbles- But I swear, revenge will be sweet! Oh well. Tribute for King Waspinator, and also the twin princesses and her friends whom currently fighting with Dolph out there.  
**

**Disclaimer: Konami own Suikoden, King Waspinator own Ammy, Yumi, Rai, Lenne, William, Kylie and Emma. Me? I own the story of course.**

* * *

**She Who Cried a Wolf**

"Not again…"

It was still early morning in Sol-Falena, but the mood inside the Princesses' Chamber was tense. Princess Yumigami stared at the white wolf before her, whilst the wolf herself looked down at her red-ribbon-adored paws, refused to look back at the black haired princess. The human one let out a heavy sighs and kneeled down, brought up the wolf in her embrace. The wolf tried finally looked up and met eyes with the owner of navy eyes.

"Let's protest to Father," Yumi said with her most cold tone. "We can't keep this curse forever. I don't want to turn into a wolf and then back to human like this, and I know you do too, eh, Ammy?"

"Awooooo!" howled the wolf.

That wolf is actually the Dawn Princess, Amaterasu Falenas, second-in-line to the throne, twin sister of Yumigami Falenas, first daughter of Prince Freyjadour Falenas with Lady Lyon, and the current bearer of the Dawn Rune. Why she turned into a wolf like that, no one really knows. To they know, ever since the twin princesses bore the two rune children of the Sun Rune, they would turn into a wolf at certain times—Ammy from midnight until midday, and vice-versa.

As they entered the one of the Royal Chamber at the west wing of the Sun Palace, a silver haired man turned his head and found two lovely princesses approached him. They have this scary aura about let out their fury, though their cuteness and lady mannerism hold those bad looking wrinkles. The man merely gave the two a warm-hearting smile, like what he always did to greet anyone he met.

"Good day, Ammy, Yumi," he said. His cerulean eyes shifted to see a noticeable white wolf in the princess's embrace. "Ah, so it is a curse, and it will last forever if we find no a way to break it?"

"Well yeah, Father! It has been a week and you just understand now? Geez!" grunted Yumi angrily. "I request you to find a way to break this damnable curse from us as soon as possible, Father! And Ammy agree with me too! We can't stand being a human for only half a day, and turn into a wolf for the rest of day!"

"I know, my angels. I already order the best rune scholars to study this matter. You should visit them later so they could do their research and made this problem easier," explained Prince Freyjadour calmly.

"Grr…!" Ammy growled dangerously. She glared at her father, definitely threatening him with rude words. However, the father was still smiling gently, partly because it was his nature, and partly because he did not understand what she just said.

"She said that: 'if those scholars can't find a way to break this curse, Father, in the name of the Sun, I'll crush them with these fangs'. And I think she's serious," translated Yumi. Maybe due to her status as half-wolf as well, she could comprehend what her sister said just now. Alternatively, maybe that was because they have a strong empathy to understand each other feelings. That is beyond author's comprehension so let us just move on with the story.

Surprisingly, that silver haired man threw back his head and laughed. The two princesses lifted their eyebrows and looked at each other, before turning their attention to see the still guffawed prince. They would break into their madness and accused him committing treason for embarrassing the princesses of Falena if just he were not stopping his laugh at the very moment.

"No, no. I'm sorry," he said after finishing his laugh. "Worry not. I will find a way to break the curse. It is part of being a proper and responsibly father, after all."

Yumi smiled, as did Ammy. They nodded in unison. Having a father like Frey is really good…very care to his family, very responsible, very honest, very valiant, and other very that could be named if just it won't sound like the author really admire that one Prince. If anything, the two princesses so proud of their father.

"Ah, by the way…did you see your mother?" he queried suddenly. "I want to discuss something with her…if you find her, please tell her that I'll be waiting at this chamber, alright?"

"Aye, aye, sir…" replied the Twilight Princess nonchalantly, posed like a military soldier. After she and her still-wolf sister came out of the room, they could hear their father broke into a big laughter once again. "I think he really insult us…oh whatever. Where do you think Mother is, Ammy?"

"Awooooo! Awooooo!" howled Ammy cheerfully. (Translation: "She maybe in Lenne's chamber with Auntie Lym and Lady Miakis, or the next most possible place is at the Queen's Knight Headquarter.")

"That's right. Let's go to Lenne's Chamber first. It's been a while since we visit our cute little baby cousin!"

Thus, the sisters went to the East Wing of the Palace, to Lenne's Chamber. Lenne is their young cousin, the daughter of Queen Lymsleia Falenas with Commander Toma, the first-in-line to the throne. She was born two years ago, and ever since that, Her Majesty dedicated half of her time to take care of Lenne. If the Queen really needs to spend her full day to attend the meetings with the Parliament or doing her Queen's duty, then she will only let her most-trusted retainers to watch over Lenne.

The lady-in-waiting in front of Lenne's chamber kindly opened the door to let Ammy and Yumi entered the chamber. There, they found three beautiful women surrounding a baby box in the middle of the room. The woman with violet hair looked up and waved her hands, made the other women turned their head and spotted the two princesses' presence in that room. The youngest among the three was currently carrying a baby in her arms. While the last woman is a black haired woman, the one they searching for—Vice-Commander of Queen's Knight, Lady Lyon.

"Hi, Ammy, Yumi," Lyon greeted as her daughters approached her. "Come to see little Lenne here? She was up."

The older woman, who was known as Queen's Knight Miakis, cracked into a light chuckle. "Well, aren't our sisterly princesses here really fond of their cousin?"

"Oh please, Miakis. There's nothing wrong with caring a family, right?" interceded Lymsleia. She curved an elegant grin to her nieces and said, "Here, Lenne. See Cousin Yumi, and—oh no!"

Before Yumi could say anything, Lenne started to cry aloud. Lym swing her precious daughter, and Miakis helped by made a funny look. Ammy and Yumi lifted their eyebrows and looked at their mother, confused with the situation. Lenne was known as a calm baby. She was not crying so much and easily laughing in happiness. This exactly what made Yumi and Ammy like her: she is not so bratty and thirsty of attention. After the baby stopped crying, the mother put her in her baby box.

"Why she was crying all of sudden? We just fed her, and I was just milking her. I brought her in my arms too, even," the brown haired queen frowned. "It was almost like she was scared…"

"Yeah, just like when Roy come to celebrate her birth," Miakis laughed. "He has a creepy area and she sensed it, so I guess I can't blame her…oh well, back to the case, why she was crying all of sudden if she wasn't hungry, thirsty, or lonely? There's nothing scaring her here, I mean, she know us!"

While the older women thinking, Yumi rolled her eyes to Ammy, who still hung on her arms like a wolf doll. Then something clicked in her mind. "Maybe she is afraid of Ammy's wolf-mode?" came an assumption from that black haired princess.

"Well," Lyon looked at her oldest daughter. "If Lenne felt your presence as a wolf, then I think I understand why she scared. There are no little kids that aren't scared of wolves."

"Kooon…" whimpered Ammy sadly. (Translation: "I don't want to scare her off like that…")

"If that's the case, then I'm afraid none of you can approach to see Lenne while you in your wolf-mode," Lym declared sadly. "But worry not. If you're in your human-mode, then I'll let you go see her."

"Hmm…well then…I think we should get going," Yumi decided.

"Huh? So soon? To where?" Miakis lifted an eyebrow.

The black haired princess furrowed her eyebrows. "To where? Lady Miakis, we promised to meet with Kylie and the other today. Did you forget? I thought you came here with Kylie too?"

"Oops, sorry. Guess I'm getting old," the violet haired knight lady stuck out her tongue innocently. "Well, I guess he goes flirting girls in the town like usual. You can find him easily, don't you?"

"Yes. Oh yeah…Mother, Father summon you to your chamber," said Yumi. "That's all then. See ya, Mother, Auntie, and Lady Miakis too!"

After the sisters left the chamber, Lyon looked at both Lym and Miakis. "I should get going too. And Your Majesty, I think there is a meeting with the Parliament this noon? Shouldn't you go right away? You can leave Lenne to Miakis."

"Yes…I guess so," Lym sighed heavily. She winked to her ex-bodyguard. "Please take care of Lenne, Miakis. And do NOT try to make her wear any stupid looking costumes again or else…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Worry not, Your Majesty," retorted Miakis curtly. "Have a nice day!"

Meanwhile, Ammy and Yumi have met their friends: Emma, Rai and William. Their parents know each other well, so those kids often played together. In addition, Kylie is Miakis and Kyle's son, and currently prepared to pass the test to be a Queen's Knight Apprentice. The five heading to the market area, where Kylie usually spotted teasing any girl he met in the area. By the way, Ammy now hung in Emma's embrace, though Rai persistently tried to carry her as well, to which William is very useful here—being Rai's bind from doing anything perv to the Dawn Princess.

"Oh c'mon, she's a wolf now! There's nothing wrong by hugging a wolf, right?" protested the brown-haired boy as he struggling with William's strong-arms, which were circled around his neck.

"Yes, but you're hugging a wolf princess if you really think of it," replied Yumi curtly. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

Emma smirked to see Rai was annoyed. "Good job there, Willy. I though Kylie is the only one who could rule over Rai."

"Hey, hey…I learn one thing or two from Kylie too…and please stop calling me Willy. It sounds so childish and stupid," grunted the blonde guy.

"Awooooo! Awooooo!" Ammy howled lowly. (Translation: "Well, that's enough of that. There, I saw Kylie drinking with a woman at the café up there.")

"Yeah, let's just check out the café."

The five went to the café nearby and found Kylie casually sipped his coffee. He waved his hand when he saw the friends approached him, but still enjoying the date nonetheless. "Hey, glad you found me. I'm getting tired waiting for you guys," he said.

"Waiting for us? Ugh, you're such a jerk, Kylie!" grunted Yumi. She stood next to that blonde and looked at his dating mate. However, her eyes widened in shock as he saw whom the woman is. "L-Lady Miakis?"

Miakis smiled gently at the black haired princess. "Yes, it is me. I'm not a ghost, Princess," she giggled. She rolled her eyes to the other four and grew a funny smirk to see the wolf Ammy. "Oh, so you still cursed, Princess Ammy? You know, I hope it will last forever. You're cuter that way."

However, there was no howl or roar from Ammy like if she mocked by every other people. She just stared at Miakis, shocked as well. This made everyone frowned, wondered why the twin princesses acted as if they saw Lady Miakis as a monster or something. In addition, Kylie, as her son, felt rather insulted.

"Hey, what's wrong with you girls?" he asked, annoyed. "Why you looking at my mother like that? There is nothing wrong with having a date with your own mother. And she planned to visit the Queen later, so--"

"No, no. Sorry for that…" Yumi shook her head. "B-but…Lady Miakis, I thought you've visited the Palace? I just saw you with Mother and Auntie Lym, playing with Lenne in her chamber…"

Miakis lifted an eyebrow. "No. I was just arrived with Kylie. Because we there are still some time until your meeting time, Kylie offered to have a snack here, and then you kids came."

Yumi traded glances with Ammy. _Then, who is Lady Miakis that we saw at the Palace…? _Ammy's wild instinct resurfaced. She turned her head to see the Sun Palace, and noticed someone jumped out from one of the balconies. She pointed at the event with her paws, and Emma, whom not a wolf but did inherit animal instincts through her father, could saw the outsider jumped here and there like a ninja, unnoticed by the guardsmen.

"I think I saw a ninja sneaked out of the Palace," the brunette said.

"Grr!" growled Ammy angrily.

"Kidnapper!" shouted Yumi suddenly. "That ninja must be the one who assume the form of Lady Miakis! And she's kidnapping Lenne!"

"What?! How dare him!" exclaimed William. "Should we tell Commander Toma and Prince Freyjadour?"

"I'll tell them," decided Miakis. "But you guys…chase after him. Try to buy some time for us to arrange a capture party. I believe you kids can do it, what's with our beloved princesses bearing the children of the Sun Rune."

The six looked at each other before nodded in agreement. They quickly followed the ninja, thanks to Ammy and Emma's track down ability. After awhile, they were finally able to catch up with the ninja. Very true, he is a kidnapper, and did carried Lenne in his arms. Kylie, Rai and William hasten their speed and closer their distance with the ninja. While they tried to catch the ninja, Yumi cast a magic from her Twilight Rune though she restlessly run after her friends.

"Guys! Try to take over Lenne or else my magic will strike her too!" shouted Yumi.

"Leave it to me!" Rai cried.

The brown-haired guy pulled out his tri-nunchaku, and formed it into a stick. It was long enough to reach the ninja. Rai made sure his aim will not miss before he knocked the ninja's back, made that kidnapper tripped to the ground. Fortunately, Lenne was thrown to the mid-air. William, who was the closest with the baby, quickly caught her before she completely fell to the ground.

Before the ninja could get on his feet, Yumi has finished her chant and unleashed her magic power. A strong magic blade appeared and struck the ninja. He fell to the ground, wounded badly. Emma, Kylie and Rai cheered happily to congratulate their success at this 'save the future queen!' mission. Yumi and Ammy smiled in relieve as William returned with the little one in his arms. Lenne was not getting any injury, not even a single scratch. The kidnapper made sure the royal baby save before any trades arranged with her parents.

"Phew, thanks goodness you're okay, Lenne," Yumi said as she carried her little cousin in her arms. However, Lenne started to feel uneasy, as she sensed Ammy's presence nearby. "Oh, don't crying, please!" pleased the Twilight Princess desperately.

"Kooon…" Ammy whimpered. (Translation: "Lenne…don't be afraid. It is me, Ammy!")

"Ugh, yeah. It is Cousin Ammy here, not your un-good wolf out there!" Yumi kneeled down, let Lenne looked at her still four-legged cousin. "Can you see the different? You have strong sense, so you can tell which one is Ammy and which one is meanie wolf!"

Lenne looked at Ammy's navy eyes. There was a long silence. Rai wanted to ask what's wrong, but Kylie covered that brunette's mouth with his hand and William threw a death glare to that noisy boy. Emma was just watching silently. The silence last longer than they thought, but eventually, Lenne grew a funny grin and started to laugh. Yumi let out a brief sigh, while Ammy smiled. Lenne is no longer afraid of wolf! Therefore, they can easily visit her whenever they want.

"Hm?" Yumi noticed that her body started to glow. "Oh what the heck—Emma, replace me carrying Lenne!"

"H-huh? But, why--"

Emma's question was quickly answered as the four witnessed the next event. Both Ammy and Yumi engulfed in bright light. At the next second, the white wolf turned into the ever so beautiful Princess Amaterasu while her twin sister turned into a black wolf. The friends widened their eyes, shocked. Ammy just smirked and took Lenne from Emma's embrace. Yumi whimpered sadly.

"Well," Ammy cleared her throat. "Glad to get back into human form. Let's go back to the City now, shall we?"

* * *

**That's long...so guys, did you like it? Oh yeah, anyone who read Question Corner and interested with it, please read the next chapter!! We need to have a revenge!  
**


	13. FreyjadourxLyon

**Disappointing. I decided to post this because I'm too bored.  
**

**Disclaimer: Konami own Suikoden. I took it from Suikoden Anthology with some additional notes. Me? I own the story of course.**

* * *

**Trivia Happens**

**Reference: **Did you people notice that the Queen and her sister have a nice body? And did you remember a guardsman once said that the Princess will be like those two when she grown up? Well…it seems this one Prince caught in the bad sense of a certain scoundrel out there.

Everyone loves the Royal Family. They love the great Commander Ferid; they love the magnanimous Prince Freyjadour; and they especially love the royal females. Aside from their beauty, they were known for the unsaid dignity, authority, and wisdom.

Queen Arshtat, with her eternal beauty thanks to the Sun Rune, she was a lovely queen known for her not only endless mercy, but also kindness to everyone that she care. Lady Sialeeds was known as a canny and carefree politician, equally beautiful with her older sister. Lastly, they knew that young Princess Lymsleia would be a very devoted queen, and be a total 'babe' in the future.

In addition, people nowadays took special observation to the Princess's growth into womanhood. Not much actually. Only some perv, like Queen's Knight Kyle, and those whom very close with the bratty princess, likes Queen's Knight Miakis and the Prince himself.

"Princess will catch up soon, huh?" muttered the purple-haired woman.

"Inheritance is something unavoidable," added the blond knight next to her.

"Agreed," replied the silver haired prince as he looked at her sister up and down.

The brunette lifted a royal eyebrow. "What are you guys talking about? You sound like a…perv maniac."

The three refuse to answer, because they were not sure if the little Princess has mercy as deep as the Feitas.

* * *

**Reference:** Try to talk with a cat near your castle. It will give you a medicine. And this is what happens during that moment…the game did not have this kind of event, though.

When Prince Freyjadour and Queen's Knight Apprentice Lyon take a walk around their newly found Sun Castle, the black haired girl noticed that there was a little, cute cat wandering around nearby.

"Prince, there's a cat here! At our headquarters!" Lyon said as she tugged on the silver haired prince's sleeve repeatedly for attention.

Frey turned around and saw the cat. He smiled and kneeled down. "There really is. Come over here, little kitty…don't be afraid," he reached out for the cat.

The white stray cat obliged. It walked toward the young prince, and suddenly, put a medicine on to his opened hand. Because of the unexpected action, the Prince and the Bodyguard stayed still for quite awhile, before…

GRAB!

"MEEEOOOOOWWWW!"

"Prince, please stop that!!! Shaking it won't make more come out! PRINCE!"

…Poor, poor cat.

* * *

**Reference: **The letterbox is set in front of the Prince's Room. Nevertheless, did you gamers check it often? No? Well, this is will happen.

Prince Freyjadour asked Muroon to create a wooden box to receive mails, or the short name was letterbox. He planned to let his people mail him to state their requests or other things. Queen's Knight Apprentice Lyon was happy because the Prince was still as generous as ever.

"Just by setting up this regular box I asked Muroon to create, it becomes easier for me to hear everyone's opinions!" explained the magnanimous Prince as he set the box on a small table in front of his room.

"Wow, that such a revolutionary idea, Prince!" complimented the swordswoman, clasped her hands to congratulate the brilliant idea.

However…

"Let's go out to search more recruits!"

"Ah, wait for me, Prince!"

…There are at least 20 mails unread in the letterbox.

"Phew. I'm so tired…"

"You must be exhausted."

…The amount rose into 50…almost reached the maximum capacity the letterbox could hold.

"Off to the meeting!"

"Y-yes!"

At this, the Bodyguard stopped for a while and noticed the overflowing mails. The letters could fit into the letterbox any longer that they fell into the ground. The maids and the passerby did not even bother to ask the Prince why the mails overflowed.

_Prince…Why did you even bother setting this up, if you're not going to read them? But it was such a good idea…sigh._

The Prince has lost his charisma…much.

* * *

**Reference:** Uh…I forgot when it is happen, but there was an event where Lucretia let the Prince take a little rest because he deserve it, right? Yeah, around that time.

It has been a very long and tiring war. Thanks to the Prince's wisdom and great ability, they managed to win each war, resulted the raise of the Dawn Army's morale and fame in the eyes of Falenans. Satisfied with his great work, the army's tactician, Lucretia Merces, allowed Prince Freyjadour to have little, nice rest time.

"You can relax for awhile, Prince," she said graciously, fanning her face with her large feather fan.

"Okay," the fine young man nodded slightly.

The Prince, followed by his ever so loyal bodyguard, came out from the War Room. They let out a relief sigh after attending the stiff, formal meeting upon discussing the army's plans.

"So, Prince," Lyon smiled gently, "What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I have a plan," Frey replied. He searched for something in his pocket bag. "I've written down and bring it today…"

"Oh, really? Let me see, let me see!"

"Ah, there it is! Tada!"

The silver haired prince pulled out a paper scroll and showed it to his black haired bodyguard. She read it, but her eyes widened in shock to see what was written on it. What is written there? That is a secret. Nevertheless, I can only tell you the title. It is 'Prince's Knights Nights Plans'. So, can you readers imagine it?

Suddenly, a sharp dagger pointed at his neck dangerously, and followed by the appearance of the dagger's owner, which is none other than a certain violet-haired knight lady. The Prince gulped, while his bodyguard still stunned with what she read before.

"Would you like to find out just how cold the water of the Feitas River is, Prince?" threatened Queen's Knight Miakis. "Sometimes, silly princes like you happen to fall in…"

"…I am…sorry…"

The Apprentice merely let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

**That's all. Fic completed.  
**


End file.
